


Barnet

by Menchin



Series: Ashes [3]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pray return to the Waking Sands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menchin/pseuds/Menchin
Summary: The Warrior of Light is banished to the washroom.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur & Warrior of Light
Series: Ashes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829986
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Barnet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had. It was fun to write, and hopefully it is fun to read.

Pray return to the Waking Sands.

Pray return to the Waking Sands.

Pray return to the Waking Sands.

That maddening mantra, that pestilential precept. He’d traded in one sequence of infinite repetition for another.

He preferred dying over and over. At least then there was a modicum of progress to be made.

“Uh, Elwin…”

Perhaps he should have listened to Kaathe.

“Are you alright?” a small, slightly worried voice sounded from somewhere below.

He looked down as far as his helmet would allow. “Aye. Merely brooding.”

The rather large head of one Tataru Taru bobbed as she jumped up onto her desk and wagged her finger at her own reflection in the chestplate situated in front of her.

“You can’t be doing that right now, not when Alphinaud is looking for you!” Ah yes, Alphinaud. The Antecedent did mention that the little lordling had been searching for him. It was a wonder he did not delay his trip back to the Waking Sands any further.

“I shall speak with Leveilleur post-haste.”

* * *

Alphinaud was, in fact, not present. What relief.

Not quite so comforting was the presence of Yda, having greeted him with a wide grin that swiftly turned to a grimace as he drew near, her lips parting for but a moment to utter the phrase-

_-Warrior of Stink. I should like to see her go through the entirety of the Aurum Vale without getting any morbol bits on her._

A brief shock of cold interrupted the Warrior’s idle thoughts as he splashed water on his face.

Something felt… out of place. Wrong. And it wasn’t just him.

Looking down at his bare hands, the problem was immediately evident. He had not noticed it during his wash but they no longer resembled particularly rank cured hams.

Indeed, had he deigned to look up into the mirror affixed over the washbasin, he would have found a face no longer familiar to him, unmarred by the Darksign’s influence.

It was strange. He could not recall taking any Humanity in any of its various forms for eons.

* * *

It seemed the relief would be short-lived, however.

The very moment the Warrior of Light stepped out of the washroom, out of his sanctuary, he was assailed by the folded arms and white hair of his Elezen tormentor.

_Perhaps if held by his legs he could be used as a mop._

* * *

Vibrant blue locked onto faintly glowing orange as the lordling primed his vocal cords to launch into yet another rant.

It was stopped in its tracks, however, by a sight most peculiar to the perfectly average height Elezen. The Warrior of Light’s uncovered head.

In that instant Alphinaud realized that he had never seen his comrade’s face before then. It filled his heart with an unfamiliar kind of shame.

“I-” The previously concocted tirade, along with a rapidly forming apology, left him tongue-tied.

Oh gods, he was staring.

The Warrior’s lip curled in amusement. “You?”

Oh, what embarrassment. What humiliation. To be rendered speechless merely at the sight of a new face.

 _Not new. Just one you never bothered to look at_.

Banishing his sister’s evil spirit, Alphinaud quickly composed himself and pointed an accusatory finger at the frustrating adventurer in front of him.

“I have been searching high and low for you!”

The frustrating adventurer’s lip curled even further as he folded his arms.

“I must confess, I find it difficult to imagine you searching high.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive and "constructive" criticism is always welcome.


End file.
